


Mon premier vrai Noël

by Michi4D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Français | French, Gen, Noel - Freeform, Original Fiction, angtsy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Noël et sa féérie s'invitent enfin dans sa vie.





	Mon premier vrai Noël

Cette année je vais aimer fêter Noël. Je fêterai Noël seul avec mon chiot, Delta. Je fêterai Noël dans mon nouvel appartement au milieu des cartons, avec pour sapin, un petit arbre synthétique d'à peine cinquante centimètres. J'ai éprouvé une immense joie en achetant les petites boules et les petites guirlandes pour le décorer. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait tant de décorations ! Côté menu, rien d'extravagant, je pense faire du poulet (c'est ce que beaucoup de gens mangent pendant cette période il me semble), avec des pommes de terre, les fameuses pomme de terre en forme de petits bonhommes qui sourient. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en manger. En dessert, je me ferai plaisir : je prendrai une belle petite bûche pâtissière. J'en ai vu de très jolies en vitrine de la boulangerie de mon quartier. 

Ma maigre paye de nouvel employé ne me permet pas de fêter Noël comme on le voit dans les publicités ou encore dans les films. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. J'ai tellement hâte d'accumuler les décorations que j’achèterai chaque année. Mon récent déménagement ne m'a pas encore permis de me rapprocher de qui que ce soit. Pas que je m'en désole, tout est bien ainsi, tout est mieux qu'avant. Je vais passer un Noël calme, plus calme qu'il ne l'a jamais été. J'irai dans les rues l'après-midi, accompagné de Delta,  voir les décorations de Noël, humer les odeurs de marrons qui grillent, de chocolat chaud. J'irai dans les boutiques pour m’imprégner de la bonne humeur des petits et des grands. Je m'amuserai des photos que les enfants font avec le Père Noël, de leur innocence et de leurs grands sourires. J'irai contempler toutes ces couleurs, le rouge, le doré, le vert, à perte de vue. Je rentrerai assez tôt pour préparer mon repas tout en cherchant un bon film de Noël à regarder pendant le dîner, pour rester dans l'ambiance. Je me servirai un verre de cidre bien frais, accompagné de bretzels, en écoutant des chansons de Noël. Pour l'occasion j'ai acheté de la nourriture de grande marque pour mon chiot, il mangera avec moi dans le salon et même sur le canapé s’il le veut. Après tout c'est un jour de fête. J'irai sûrement jouer dans la neige après mangé, histoire de reposer mon ventre. Elle tombe depuis plusieurs jours déjà et recouvre la ville d'environ dix bons centimètres. J'adore le son qu'elle fait lorsque je marche dessus. Il faudra aussi que j'aille admirer les décorations qui scintillent dans la nuit à intervalle irrégulier. L'une s'allume pendant que sa voisine s'éteint. C'est un balai étrange et si beau en même temps. Ces décorations que les familles ont choisies avec soin, que les personnes seules mettent dans l'espoir de faire briller les yeux des passants. 

Cette année je vais aimer fêter Noël. Je ne serai pas enfermé dans la maison avec toi. Il n'y aura pas de cadenas à la porte qui m’empêchera d'aller jouer dehors, de faire des bonhommes de neige comme tous les autres que je pouvais voir dans le voisinage. Le dîner ne sera ni triste, ni tendu, je n'aurai aucune crainte. Je n'aurai pas à me méfier de tes coups de sang, de tes coups tout court. Inutile de faire semblant de passer un bon moment avec une personne qui me terrifie. Je n'aurai pas à afficher un sourire forcé lors que tu seras en fasse de moi à me mentir, ton haleine remplie d'alcool.

Je ne me ferai pas un sang d'encre lorsque tu t'écrouleras, comme chaque année, et que je ne saurai pas si je dois appeler les pompiers ou non. Si je l'avais fait, qu'auraient-ils découvert ? M'aurais-tu punis ? Ça je ne le saurai jamais. Il y a pleins de choses que je ne saurai jamais. Peut-être que cela est-il mieux ainsi. 

Je regarde un moment la tombe en me posant toutes ces questions. Elles resteront dans ma tête pour toujours, sans qu'aucune réponse ne soit apporté. Je reste silencieux un moment, puis je tourne les talons. Je ne dois pas être en retard le Noël dont j'ai tant rêvé m'attends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, désolée pour cet angst...je voulais voir si j'arrivai à écrire de l'angst pour Noël et oui. C'est des amies qui m'ont convaincu que oui et je les remercie ♥
> 
> Passez de bonnes fêtes ♥
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
